It is well known to utilize auxiliary heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems in vehicles. Such systems can include CO2 loops therein which operate at high pressures. When even partially positioned within the passenger compartment of a vehicle, additional care must be taken to protect vehicle occupants from failures associated with the high pressure systems. The resulting release of CO2 in the passenger compartment could result in a displacement of oxygen in a short period of time. Accordingly, a need exists to eliminate the need for additional care and the concerns associated with such systems.
This can be accomplished by moving the CO2 loop(s) entirely out of the passenger compartment of the vehicle. A lower pressure coolant loop could be used within the passenger compartment. A combination heat exchanger within the coolant loop could be utilized in association with a heat source to provide cooling and heating within the passenger compartment.